One word
by Simpa007
Summary: One day, one word, and the world goes into overdrive.  The ARC are soon to be exposed. The world knows. America is onto them.
1. Chapter 1

**One word**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

**AN: Okay, so whilst I'm still trying to get around the massive brick wall that I seemed to have hit whilst writing my other stories I came up with this. This is only a prologue, but if people like the sound of it and I get enough reviews *hint, hint*, I will continue.**

It was confusing.

Why was this word so important?

Why did it suddenly appear?

It was the same everywhere; Japan, china, Australia.

Anywhere that had technology.

It had spread, east to west.

Finally ending up in America.

The very same day that people all over the world are slaughtered by creatures that shouldn't exist, that could not possibly exist.

The day the lights came. That's what people are calling it.

Some think that it was extra-terrestrial. Alien.

Other's just think that the world has gone mad.

Had the world gone mad?

No, that's impossible; we can't all go insane at once.

But then again, just this morning everyone woke up believing that it was impossible for mammoths to walk the streets of New York.

So maybe it was possible.

But that wasn't what was interesting.

No.

All that was interesting was this word.

This tiny, three letter word.

It would seem insignificant, but for the circumstances.

But this word, this one word, had the whole of the America in an uproar.

One word;

A.R.C

**Good, interesting, neither? Tell me what you thought, all will be explained if I continue. So review if you would like to see more.**


	2. Day one, part one

**One word**

**AN: You are going to have to ignore the mistakes that I am bound to make, considering the time difference between America and England. Sorry.**

**AN2: Updates for this and my other stories are going to become slower (If that were possible) I know that I'm not the quickest updater on the planet so I'm afraid that you are going to have to bear with me.**

**Anyway…**

Day one, part one

_CIA building, USA, 6:32am_

"ARC? Are you sure?" Alexa asked as she made her way down one of the many corridors in the CIA building. The voice on the phone became defiant.

"_Yes. ARC. That's what it said, how can you not know, everyone knows. It's like a virus. It's practically everywhere. Look, are you on your way in?"_

"Yep, just making my way to the door now."

The phone went dead.

That was the seventh call that Alexa had received that concerned that particular word and it was only half six in the morning. She shook her head, what was the world coming to?

She gently pushed the door open, nearly knocking a man out as he passed. The two shared a look before the man straightened his suit and mumbled a quick apology before rushing of again. She let the door close and looked around her; the room of operation was bustling with life, as always, but something was different. Not one person looked cheerful; in fact, they all looked quite the opposite. People were rushing around, carrying folders and equipment, each person neatly dodging around another. Every computer was on, with men in neatly trimmed Italian suits, or women in pencil skirts and stilettoes hovering over the keyboard and typing violently. Classified papers and other sorts of folders lay strewn across desks, and even on the floor.

It was mayhem.

She managed to push her way towards the front of the room.

"ARC?" She questioned, staring intently at the main computer screen that had the word in capitals printed across it. She brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face and hardly registered when Jake Maxwell came to a standstill behind her,

"Yep." He sighed heavily, "We were called in this early for that." He gestured to the word on the screen with his pen. He looked as tired as the rest of the people in the room, although the perfectly ironed navy blue suit did him justice. Alexa raised an eyebrow,

"So, what is it? Some religious thing?" She guessed.

Jake sighed again, "We don't think so, it just appeared and now, no matter what we do it just doesn't go away. The president's going nuts!"

He turned to a young woman with red hair, "Get me a cup of coffee would you."

"Caffeinated sir?"

Jake rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Yes of course I want it bloody caffeinated."

The woman hurried off in search for the kitchen. Alexa glanced around again.

Yes, the CIA were for once, completely clueless.

"Alexa?" Maxwell's voice penetrated her thoughts, she turned to him.

"Yes?" She managed to smile through the yawn that had been slowly making its way up her throat for the past couple of minutes.

"Do some digging will you?"

Alexa grinned, "Consider it dug, sir." She clicked her fingers behind her shoulder as she walked away, "Mark? I need your help."

Mark; a tall, dark haired, tanned man, in a brown suit turned and jogged to catch up with her.

()()()()()()()()

_CIA building, USA, 8:39am_

Two hours later, and Mark groaned and hit his head lightly on the desk for what seemed like the hundredth time. Maxwell walked up behind him and tapped the back of his head with the tip of his fingers. Mark immediately sat up straight. Maxwell sighed as he spoke,

"Anything?"

Alexa turned to face her superior, "It's been as hard as pushing jelly up a hill, but we got something."

She stretched across the table and picked up an extremely thin folder,

"There's only one article in there but…"

"Mmmm." Maxwell scanned the sheet of paper in front of him, "This is it?"

Mark then cut in, "Well there was plenty on the bible, but we didn't think that you'd wanna hear that."

"Quite right. So all we know is that it's some top government facility-"

"- based in London."

"Yes Alexa, thank you. I am perfectly capable of reading." He rolled his eyes, before a look of realisation fell across his face, "Y'know, I never got that coffee."

And with that, he sauntered off.

()()()()()()()()()()

_CIA building, USA, 11:06am_

Alexa sat, or rather slouched in her seat. Her painted black stilettoes had been discarded under her desk a while back and now she sat with her feet resting on her desk and her ankles crossed. Lazily trawling through files that had been found in the archives, anything that contained the word "ARC". She had read more bible references than she cared to count, and had even come across old mafia gangs that were long since deceased. She hadn't been this bored in months; it had been several hours since the word first appeared, and it still looked as though it was going to stay put. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, desperately wanting to fall asleep.

"Coffee?"

She opened her eyes, startled at the sudden voice that had so rudely interrupted her almost peace and quiet. She looked up to see Mandy, the woman she had spoken to earlier on the phone, she was standing over her holding a pot of strong looking coffee and a mug. She almost seemed heaven sent. Alexa nodded silently and watched intently, like an eager puppy waiting for a ball to be thrown, as Mandy filled the yellow china mug. Mandy spoke again as she handed Alexa the mug.

"I know how grumpy Maxwell will get if you leave your desk." She laughed half-heartedly. "Anything new?"

"Nope." Alexa said shortly, taking a grateful gulp of coffee and almost choking at how strong it was, and hot.

"Someone has gotta know something." Mandy sighed as she perched herself on the desk next to Alexa's feet.

"This word has apparently spread almost all over the world. I mean, we've had reports from China! You'd think that someone would come forward."

"Any news from England?"

Alexa looked up at the woman, "The government over there is staying silent. Not a word is coming out of London." She paused before adding quietly, "Not one single statement. Gotta mean something."

"Securities tight?" Mandy guessed.

"What? So tight that the name of a secret organisation is planted firmly on every computer screen in the world?"

"Okay, maybe not so tight."

The two young women laughed before Mandy set of in search of anyone else who needed a pick-me-up via coffee.

Alexa gave a small exasperated laugh and ran her hand roughly through her hair.

()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()

_Somewhere a long way away and a long time ago._

He gazed at the now dwindling ashes of the fire as he stretched and stood up.

The final few stars that filled the darker area of the dawn sky were slowly dissipating as the sun rose from behind him. He found it quite beautiful. Danny stared in awe at the sight that that was in front of him. I t would seem that this hellish place he was in would be as safe as it was beautiful, but no, danger lurked around practically every corner, and he knew it all too well. His days now consisted of dancing and dodging around the threats that appeared more often than not. After losing sight of Patrick in the Jurassic his days had been the same; eat, drink, and survive. It was all getting rather dull now, he longed to see his brother again, he wanted to talk to him, even if he wouldn't listen, mainly though, he wanted to know he was safe. He had no idea whether or not Patrick was still alive, let alone whether he was okay.

And it killed him.

It killed him to know that he could no longer protect his little brother.

Sighing deeply, he stood up and walked to the opening of the small cave that he had called home for that night. He stretched once again and surveyed his surroundings; a shrubby wasteland stretched far into the horizon and beyond. The blazing sun seemed to burn his eyes slightly and he raised his hand to shade his face from the blistering heat of the early morning sky. He desperately searched for an indication of which direction he should walk, he knew that there would be nothing. He would just have to walk, walk and pray that he would one day see that tell-tale glisten of an anomaly somewhere in the distance, to feel that relief washing over him as he walked through to find himself home.

Finally making the decision that he would walk with the sun behind him. Danny set of.

()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()

_The ARC, London, 12:32pm_

"_SYSTEM BREACH."_

Those two words filled the air of each room, the loud automatic voice continued to repeat itself as Lester launched his pen across his desk in annoyance. He glanced over at the ADD through the glass windows of his office, Techies surrounded the piece of equipment like a swarm of locusts, and in the midst of the utter panic was Jess, trying to stay calm and clearly failing. Her manicured nails skimmed over the keyboards as she tried to get a grasp of what was going on, her face was red and flustered as her eyes darted from one screen to the next.

Lester stood up and surveyed the young girl as she worked, she was quite remarkable, especially at her age, but this seemed to have stalled her. She had stopped moving and was now just staring at the screen in complete confusion; she clearly had no idea what to do next. Lester calmly stepped out of his office and made his way towards the ADD.

"What is it?" He asked, coming to a standstill behind the group of techies. Naturally, all of them began to speak at once. He held up his hand and silenced them as Jess whirled around to face him,

"I need Connor." Was all she said before calling for him through her ear piece. Connor gave his confirmation that he was on his way and the nineteen year old let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair before turning to Lester once more.

"Something has happened. We're everywhere. Every city, every country-"

Lester stepped forward, "Calm down Jess, what do you mean?"

The young girl took a deep breath and spoke as evenly as possible, "The word ARC, it's on practically every computer screen in the world, I don't know how it happened." She shook her head, partly in dismay and partly in fear.

"Jess, focus." The girl in question nodded, "Now can you turn this alarm off, it's giving me a migraine. Focus on doing that, turn the alarm off."

She turned back to her computer and after about thirty seconds, the ARC was quiet. Connor chose that moment to burst through the doors, his hair was wayward and he looked as though he had been running,

"I heard the alarm and was on my way when you called me, what's happened?"

Jess then explained all of what had happened to Connor, who seemed to remain calm as he politely pushed the techies out of the way and made his way to Jess' side. He scanned the screen and confirmed,

"Every person in the world is now reading the same word; ARC. How the hell did it happen?" He asked himself.

Lester took that moment to take charge, "Everyone, at your desks, do what you do best; convert calls, cancel calls, and figure out how the hell this happened! Not a word about the ARC gets out!" He sighed, "I'm going to speak with the minister." He turned and walked back towards his office as he mumbled, "Bloody hell."

He sat back in his chair and dialled the number, a woman answered,

"_Can I help you?"_

"Yes, get me the minister, tell him it's important."

"_Putting you through now."_

He mentally prepared himself for the long discussion he was about to have.

**So this is chapter one, I will be working pretty hard on this fic so hopefully it will come out as good as planned and hopefully chapters will be a little longer. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it.**


	3. Day one, part two

**AN: First thing I'd like to say is thank you to; ****A Daydream Away,****PrimevalChick****, ****andrewleepotts****, ****Sweets And Charades****, ****XplanetXearthX ****and ****xOncEAgainx****. Your reviews made my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

Day one, part two

_The ARC, 5:13pm_

Lester's eyes swept patiently across the sea of techies that consumed the whole of the main operations room; both Jess and Connor were sat at the ADD, both typing furiously and staring more than intently at the screen. The room was filled with the buzz of conversation, people were either on the phone, desperately trying to get the rest of the world to calm down and give London some space to sort this massive problem out, or techies were discussing what could possibly be done to stop the name of the precious organisation from spreading across the world.

Lester truly admired each person's sense of loyalty to the operation, not one person had complained about staying late after their shift or doing something that wasn't technically their job; He would reward them all. Maybe not with a raise, mind, but he would find a way of repaying each and every individual in the building. The man chuckled lightly as he saw Jess and Connor exchange a perfect high five without even looking at each other; this at least showed that they were making some progress. He quietly made his way out of his office before making his way down to the two so-called geniuses. He stood behind them and watched the screens for a minute or two, floods of numbers and codes sailed over the screens like credits at the end of a blockbuster, Lester felt his lips quirk upwards at the fact that neither team member had noticed his presence and were too immersed in their task to even look up. Finally, deciding that it all looked a bit too complicated, he spoke up.

"Any improvements?" He asked simply.

Jess turned around instantly at the sound of his voice and began to stutter something completely in-comprehensible whilst Connor didn't even glance his boss's way; he did however answer his question whilst still looking at the screen,

"We don't know the origin of the security breach- I'll remind you that security is Becker's field of expertise-"He snickered slightly at this.

Lester merely rolled his eyes; He had had a meeting with Captain Becker a few hours prior. It was the first time that he had ever seen Becker look slightly sheepish, after a long discussion Lester had been told by the young captain that a security breach via computer wasn't covered in his job description, but Becker explained that he would happily shoot the perpetrator with an EMD when they were found. Lester took note that he had said _when_ and not _if_ meaning that even Becker had every faith in the ARC's team of techies.

Connor continued, "But if you give us a couple more minutes, we should be able to get us off the air, so to speak." Connor turned to face his superior with a grin, matching Jess' that read; we-know-we're-brilliant-you-don't-have-to-tell-us.

Ignoring the two young people in front of him, Lester turned on his heel and called over his shoulder,

"Well hurry up then, shift it."

The two sat at the ADD grinned at each other and set to work.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, two woops of joy could be heard from the front of the room. Lester glanced quickly towards the young field co-ordinator and the ARC's beloved geek, the latter was punching the air with both fists while Jess rested her head in her hands and began to laugh lightly. Pure relief. Connor sprinted up to Lester's office and practically leapt through the door, almost squealing like a fan girl,

"We did it! The word's gone and I wiped any active profiles of us that were currently open. Hopefully that should help." He paused before adding nervously, "For the mean time anyway."

Lester's head shot up, "What?"

()()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()()

_CIA building, 11:22am_

"It's gone."

The room fell so silent that you could probably hear a fly sneeze; it seemed that no one dared to breathe; the air seemed thick and ominous as there was no movement from anyone. How could this word randomly appear and then just go? It wasn't possible, well no, it was possible, it just felt wrong. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the hushed tone of Maxwell's Canadian accent filled the room,

"How is that even possible?"

He, along with the others in the room, stared eagerly at the main screen. All were silently praying that an answer would suddenly pop up and everyone would understand. No such luck. Nothing appeared, the screen was just normal. Alexa slipped her heals back on and made her way to the front of the room; she was the only movement and it un-nerved her no end. None the less, she made her way towards her boss. Coming to stand beside him, she asked,

"What now?"

Maxwell seemed shocked by her presence but covered it up well with a small but serious smile,

"This isn't over." He spoke louder, "I wanna know what the hell is going on and how we can sort it, understood?"

There was a chorus of 'yes sir's' and a sea of nods as everyone set back to what they were doing previously. Maxwell headed back to his office to make some calls and calm down some panicking politicians. The room was, once again, silent. But it wasn't and uneasy silence, actually Alexa found it rather comfortable until another, rather annoyed voice spoke up,

"Hey, where the hell has the document gone?"

Alexa resisted the urge to face palm as she realised just how difficult her job had become today and walked to the nearest computer, manned by a young woman named Jenna, Alexa looked over the young brunette's shoulder and furrowed her brow as she read what used to be a 10,000 word document on the so called ARC, the message displayed was rather comical,

_Document no longer found. :)_

Yes, there was actually a smiley face at the end of the small sentence. The blonde exchanged a look with Mark who was standing across from her, he motioned his head towards Maxwell's office at the back of the room, Alexa shook her head whilst mouthing,

"_Why me?"_

Mark shrugged and mouthed back, _"Just go."_

Alexa made a dramatic display as she rolled her eyes and glared at her friend before making her way toward the back of the room where her superior's office was located.

She gently knocked on the doors and made her way inside,

"Yes, Alexa, what is it?" Maxwell sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

Alexa fiddled with the cuff of her blouse before deciding to put it simply,

"The documents have gone."

"What?"

Alexa calmed herself slightly and spoke again, "Look at the files you've been sent, they're blank."

Maxwell motioned for her to sit and she did so, he looked at her dubiously before clicking on a file he had received, the page loaded;

_Document no longer found. :)_

He could do nothing but stare at the screen. He tried re-loading the page;

_Document no longer found. :)_

He tried again, and again, and again, each time getting more frustrating. How could a smiley at the end of a sentence be this angering? He slammed the lid of his laptop down heavily; it was the best thing to do, short of launching the damned thing across the room, of course. He looked up at Alexa expectantly,

"Well, explain."

Alexa gently pushed her fringe from her eyes as she stated, "We don't know. Sorry."

Maxwell growled an angry sound that appeared in his throat, before once again looking up and meeting Alexa's gaze; she looked tired, stretched. He knew that it wasn't her fault, he had asked her to do some digging, and she had dug. With all due respect, she and Mark had done brilliantly today and he had never seen her look this tired, she had clearly worked her socks off and needed a break, he decided to voice this idea.

"Go home, have some lunch, sit back and relax for a few hours."

The 23 year old interrupted him "but sir-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, tell Mark too. Although I expect to see you both bang on two thirty, is that clear."

Alexa opened her mouth in protest, but Maxwell just ushered her out of the room.

Defeated, Alexa made her way towards Mark, after telling him to be back at two thirty –at which point, he had been close to doing a victory dance- she made her way towards her desk, grabbed her coat swiftly and mad her way towards her car.

"See you, Lex." Mark's voice echoed through the underground car park.

Alexa looked up from her car and nodded in his direction, "Yeah, two thirty, remember? Don't be late."

Her friend glanced up and grinned at her before sitting himself in the driver's side of his blue Suzuki. Alexa watched him go as she started her Mazda and set off home.

()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()

_Somewhere a long time ago._

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he reached the summit of what seemed to him, like a mountain of sand, he stretched his back before sitting down and admiring the view. It truly was breath taking, the early afternoon sun casted an orange glow onto the sand that swept like a blanket as far as the eye could see, a single tree stood like a lonely soldier against the heat. This was both a sad and a cheerful sight to see, for the tree reminded Danny of himself; so alone and yet to stubborn to give up and wither. But the hope remained inside his heart, for where there was vegetation, there would hopefully be water.

Danny closed his eyes and inhaled the empty air. His sunburned shoulders protested as he laid himself on the sand beneath him. He was slowly losing faith, faith that he would ever see home again, who would have thought that he would miss the smell of exhaust fumes this much? But he did, he really, truly did. At the thoughts of home, Danny sniffed and sat back up again, only to fall heavily down onto the sand out of pure shock. He shook his head, telling himself that he was being a fool; he hadn't just seen what he thought he had seen. He was just dehydrated, what was that about being in somewhere hot and seeing things? Mirages, yes that's all it was, all it could possibly had been. For he was sure that he was going insane, yes, he was officially insane now.

He glanced back up again and shielded his eyes from the glaring light of not one, not two, not three, but hundreds of anomalies. The lights twisting un-naturally inside the beautiful floating spheres, golden light pounded at his features and he was sure that he would go blind any minute. But no, his sight remained and he could do nothing but stare in awe at the sight that was before him.

For what was he supposed to do? Run through the nearest orb of time?

He groaned loudly at his rather irritable predicament before cursing to high heaven, how was he supposed to decide? He could go through one, only to find himself in the cretaceous whilst narrowly missing the anomaly that went to 2011. He took his time with making the decision and finally, after deciding that there wasn't going to be an answer that would present itself, he ran. He ran fast.

He felt the old, familiar feel of passing through an anomaly, _like walking through a cheese grater,_ and felt the ground beneath his tired feet turn from soft, unreliable sand, to something hard and smooth. He prayed to god that he was standing on tar-mac. After picking up the courage to open his eyes, he glanced around at his new surroundings; dark wooden flooring, a dark blue leather sofa with a matching armchair, a small flat screen television. All of this was promising. His leg protested as he made his way towards the dark oak coffee table and searched for anything that would give him an idea of what date it was. Luckily enough, there was a newspaper folded neatly next to a small fruit bowl, he picked it up and began to read;

_24__th__ August, 2011_

He grinned broadly. Yes, he was home and life had never felt so good.

()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()

_The ARC, 5:34pm_

"What?" Was the only word that Jess could form as she sat at the ADD and watched the number of anomalies rise. The alarms blared overhead and brought her back to her senses, she called out to Matt on the coms.

"Matt! It's happening again, the…the…?" she struggled to get the word from her lips, luckily for her; Matt finished her sentence for her.

"_Convergence?"_

Jess merely nodded, forgetting that Matt and the others couldn't see her,

"_Jess?"_

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts, "Yeah, sorry, it's happening again."

"_Are you sure it's not a mistake?"_ Connor's voice filled her ears as Jess set her chin in defiance.

"I don't make mistakes, Connor."

By now Abby, Becker and Emily were behind her chair, Becker giving orders to his men whilst Jess read out co-ordinates. The three team members- minus Becker who had just left- turned at the sound of Matt's voice,

"Emily, with me. Abby go with Connor. This is going to be fine, convergences can come in pairs, the second is always smaller and should be easier to deal with."

"And you didn't think to tell us that sooner, Anderson?" Lester's ticked of voice came from behind the team leader. Matt opened his mouth to reply but Lester dismissed him,

"Later." Lester stated curtly, "Now off you go and save the world."

The team nodded and made their way to their cars.

_Richmond secondary school._

Three men, all dressed in black, military uniform wandered the abandoned corridors of the newly built school. Becker led two of his men with silent precision. EMD raised, he entered a small classroom, to find it –to his relief- empty.

"Jess any sign of an incursion."

"_Not that I can see. Anomaly is in the gym, I'll lead you to it."_

"Thanks." He turned to his men, "Keep looking for any sign of an incursion."

The two young soldiers nodded and moved off.

Alone in the gym, Captain Becker sighed, and held back a small laugh as Jess's concern filled his ears,

"_Everything alright, Becker?"_

"Been a long day." Was his answer.

He held back the truth; that he felt responsible for the hectic start to the evening, it was still difficult to believe, the whole world knew, whether they would act on their knowledge, he didn't know. Security was his area, it had been since he had started and it wasn't as if today was a small breach. No, it was a major breach, or as his mother would had said; a humongous breach in the ARC's security.

He suddenly felt the sense of foreboding washing through his veins, he wasn't alone.

His suspicions were soon confirmed as a small but menacing growl erupted from behind him,

"What was that you said about no incursion, Jess?"

A nervous laugh echoed through the coms. Feeling as though the creature was getting closer, he turned…

And immediately took a fearful step back, he'd recognise that creature anywhere. Therocephalian. It took all of his will power not to recoil in dread as memories of his last encounter with this creature raced through his mind. His fear soon turned into something else however as he raised his EMD, not giving a damn about what setting it was on, he fired. The thing squealed in pain as it slid across the room on its side. Becker checked the setting on the weapon; medium voltage. He fired again and hit the creature in the face. The Therocephalian twitched in a final attempt to stand before falling limp at Becker's feet. The soldier turned back to the anomaly as it was confirmed that there were no other creatures in the building.

**I know that it's a bit of an odd place to stop, but my fingers are getting tired, I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think, and once again; a massive thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are great!**


	4. Day one, part three

**One word.**

**AN: So here is another chapter. Sorry it has taken longer than usual, I have quite a few fics on the go and so have been spending time on them after being told that it looked like I had abandoned them. Thanks to all who reviewed/alerted last chapter. **

**TtTtTTtTtT- Yes the idea for this popped into my head whilst watching Torchwood. Thanks for your review.**

**Sweets And Charades- Aww thank you, your review brightened my day, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Andrewleepotts- thank you and here is your update.**

**xOnceEAgainx- Danny is indeed back and you will have to wait and see. Enjoy this chapter.**

**AN2: There is a bit of a time jump, or should I say leap, in this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or anything you may recognise.**

Day one, part three

_America, 11:51am_

Alexa found herself hurrying up the staircase towards her apartment at the thought of warm bubble bath and some lunch. Gone were the days when she could take her time with life, however, and she knew that the time fly by as soon as she had gotten herself comfortable. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, immediately sliding her stilettoes gently off of her feet and onto the dark wooden flooring. As she shut her door she froze, sensing that something wasn't quite right. She paused for a moment longer before realising;

She wasn't alone.

Kneeling down, cursing as her knees cracked slightly, she gingerly picked up one of the black shoes by her feet. Alexa shrunk back against the pale blue wall of the corridor – surreptitiously feeling like a secret agent as she did so- and edged her feet in the direction of the doorway; she froze suddenly as the noise of someone coughing came from the kitchen. She swore inwardly, why her? She contemplated going back to the phone and calling 911 before deciding not to; it would only make her presence known to the intruder. She began making her way towards the noise, praying to whatever gods exist that she would be able to take the invader by surprise. It was only then when she realised that her only weapon was a stiletto, she looked at the item in question and sighed. It would just have to do.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself for whatever would be beyond the door as she placed her hand on the handle; it was cold to the touch which soothed her slightly. Taking two deep breaths, she pushed the door forward, opening ever so slightly so that she could poke her head into the room. By passing the cream tiles on the floor, her eyes settled on the man sitting on the breakfast bar tucking into a rather full bowl of cereal. He hadn't noticed her and only glanced up to down a large mouthful of orange juice, of which he was drinking out of the carton. She took this time to take in his appearance; a pair of dark jeans, torn in many places, on his upper torso he wore what looked as though it used to be a white long sleeved shirt. She could only see the side of his face, but she could tell that he hadn't had a shave for a while, his dirty blonde hair fell down his back and came to just below his shoulder blades. Truth be told; it looked as though a tramp had broken into Alexa's apartment and was having a late breakfast.

Without thinking it through, she cleared her throat. As she did this, she saw the man freeze, his shoulders hunched and he was in the middle of chewing a large mouthful of shredded wheat. Time seemed to have frozen for a second before her invader turned his head painfully slowly in her direction. Many emotions etched across his face before his features settled and he grinned sheepishly and placed down the bowl on the bar, his eyes never leaving hers.

Alexa cleared her throat, impatiently waiting for an explanation. She had lowered her so called weapon when she had realised that this man was no threat. Silence followed the confrontation. The two just stared at each other with matching shocked expressions before Alexa finally gained the courage to speak.

"Who are you?"

The man sat up straight before sliding of the stool and sauntering over to her. The young blonde tried to take a few steps back before realising that she had her back against the wall. The man held his hands up before stopping and speaking,

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you?" She demanded again.

"My name's Danny, who are you?" He spoke softly.

"How did you get in?" Alexa countered, not wanting to answer his question. Danny answered almost immediately.

"I came through the anomaly." He cringed as the last word fell from his lips; he had just exposed one of the most heavily guarded secrets he'd ever kept.

Danny surveyed the young woman in front of him; her honey coloured hair reached just below her shoulders, she wore a pale blue blouse with a black pencil skirt. His eyes travelled back to her face which was etched in confusion, her head slightly tilted to one side. She licked her lips before speaking,

"Anomaly?"

()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()

_Anomaly site, Dover, 05:58pm_

"In there?" Emily seemed dubious as she turned to Matt as he pulled up outside an old, abandoned looking farmhouse. The two surveyed the building before Matt smiled and patted Emily's knee,

"Come on. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can go home."

Emily nodded and slid out of the passenger side and onto the loose gravel of the drive way.

"Matt?" She asked as she checked her EMD, Matt grunted lightly in response, he knew what was coming.

"You didn't tell us that convergences can come in pairs, why?"

"Can we talk about this later?" His slightly annoyed Irish accent drifted over his shoulder, "Let's see if anyone's in."

Emily sighed lightly, why wouldn't he let her in? It was as though he no longer held any trust for her. No. she couldn't think like that, she had a job to do anyway. She would grill him later.

Upon entering the small living room Emily gasped lightly, even after going through all of the anomalies that she had, she still found it beautiful, that wonderful hole in time, the endless possibilities of where it might lead; the past, the future, almost endless. No one knew it as well as she did.

()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()

_America, 11:59am_

"Wow." The young woman before him breathed for the third time in probably under a minute.

Danny was sat in the young blonde's living room, she hadn't seemed to mind when he had settled himself on the soft leather sofa, stretching as he leant his head back and stared at the pale ceiling. The day's events were still rushing through his mind, he had made it back. Finally, after all this time, he was home. Well, America was almost home. All he needed to do was find his way back to London, find the ARC, get himself re-instated and live happily ever after, as it were. If only things were ever that he easy. He smiled to himself; he found it difficult to be critical of the situation he was in, for it couldn't be much better.

He gave another glance towards the woman before him; she was still staring into the glittering light of the anomaly, she was so perplexed with it, and who wouldn't be.

"You didn't tell me your name." He stated.

"Hmm?" She didn't even turn around. Danny sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Your name?"

"Oh." She glanced around for a mere second, "Alexa, Alexa Banks." She answered him before turning back towards the anomaly.

A comfortable silence followed before Alexa spoke softly again.

"You know that it's against the law to break into somebody's apartment, right?" She turned and gave him a small smile as he chuckled; she came to sit on the opposite side of the couch, still nervous around him.

She sighed as she put the next sentence together in her head.

"So, how does it-"

She never managed to finish her sentence as a scream filled their ears. The two on the couch froze.

"What was that?" Alexa asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Danny looked into her eyes and gave a solemn shrug before jumping to his feet and cautiously stepping towards the large window facing the street below. Alexa soon was beside him, peering cautiously over his shoulder. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as she looked at the scene before her. The two stared in silence as people abandoned their cars and fled towards the end of the street as something made its way around the corner…

"But that's… that's. What is that?" Alexa's voice was low as she spoke beside Danny's ear.

"Not a dinosaur expert." He stated quietly, "Wouldn't know."

"That's a dinosaur?" she exclaimed. "You're kidding."

"No." he answered shortly.

The thing looked about twelve meters in length and had a long head and even from the height they were at, Alexa could see the muscles pulsing in its upper thighs at it prowled down the street. It bent down and stared at its own reflection in a shop window which was directly opposite the apartment building. Alexa felt herself shrink against Danny as it turned their way. He looked down at her and tried to give her a re-assuring smile, although it faltered as the creature gave a deafening roar. Out of instinct, he pulled the younger woman closer to him, she pressed her cheek to his chest whilst staring wide-eyed at the thing, no, it was a dinosaur, an actual dinosaur.

Through the ear-splitting sound, a car horn could be heard; the two of them pressed themselves against the glass in confusion and desperation, silently willing whoever was beeping their horn to stay quiet. The noise continued in short, sharp bursts as the dinosaur made its way closer to a red car a little further down the street; it circled the car whilst crushing several others. It was assessing its situation, seeing whether going for the potential meal was worth it.

It soon decided that it was.

A human scream joined the number of noises that could be heard as the creature inched closer to the bonnet of the car before standing on it. The scream grew louder, as the car tilted viciously forward, although not able to see the person inside, their dread and extreme anxiety was evident as the fearful screams continued. Another roar splintered the air as the jaws of the dinosaurs clamped down onto the roof of the car and began to close with such force that the car almost bent in half. Once again Alexa buried herself into Danny, the noise was almost unbearable.

Then the screaming stopped.

The street fell silent and Danny carefully led her towards the couch and sat her down. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes glistened with un-shed tears.

"What? I-I don't understand."

Another roar, quieter this time. The creature was leaving, seemingly finished with its prey. In all honesty; Alexa didn't even want to think about that poor person in the now destroyed car. Danny, sensing this stood up and walked into the kitchen, he returned a few moments later with a glass of water in his hand. He knelt in front of her and spoke softly as he passed her the glass. She took a small sip and nodded her thanks before freezing and staring at a spot behind Danny's shoulder. He, in turn, froze as he realised what she would have staring at.

The anomaly.

He turned over his shoulder and looked at the shimmering orb. Nothing. He turned back to the blonde.

"What?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, it looked like it sort of shifted." She tilted her head to one side and spoke again, "Mind must be playing tricks on me."

She laughed nervously, her face still pale and eyes still wide from shock. Danny's head snapped back towards the anomaly and groaned inwardly; how can a day start off so brilliant and end so terribly?

()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()

_The ARC, 6:48pm_

"Jess? How is everything?" Lester placed his hand on the back of the young girl's chair. He took note of her posture and how she actually looked rather calm.

"Not as bad as I thought. Turns out Matt was right, this is slightly easier than last time. I called everyone in and they're all doing brilliantly." She smiled lightly.

"And the other countries? America and such?"

Jess bit her lip and cast a nervous glance towards her boss.

"The death toll's rising." She stated solemnly.

James nodded and said nothing before running a hand over his face as his phone rang for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Jess relaxed and bowed her head as she fought a yawn, her eyelids felt heavy and her neck was stiff.

"_Jess?"_

She shot up in her seat. "Yes, Becker?"

"_Co-ordinates?"_

She cursed herself for not being on the ball, "Uh, yeah. Give me a second?"

A small amount of time passed before Jess relayed some more co-ordinates to the ARC's captain. He thanked her and presumably went on his way.

This was too much, what were they going to do? Everyone else was too busy to think of an answer to that question; Lester was constantly on the phone, Becker and the rest of the core team were gone and busy with anomalies and whatever creatures came through them whilst Jess just sat at the ADD feeling rather useless. She sighed and placed her chin in her hands, it wasn't so much the problem of all of the anomalies, no, they could handle that, it was that the rest of the world was surely doing their research to try and track them down, and sooner or later, someone was bound to succeed.

It was only a matter of time.

()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()

_America, 09:34pm_

He came out of the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes. He spotted her by the window near the couch, a white dressing gown wrapped around her and cradling a cup of coffee. He made his way through the debris of the slightly destroyed room and came to a standstill beside her. She was visibly shaking still and her eyes glistened slightly.

"You okay?" He knew it was a stupid question.

She nodded and turned to him, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"What was that?"

"You know what it was."

She sighed, "Explain it again, then."

Danny shifted slightly as he processed what he was about to say.

"A raptor, prehistoric creature."

"A dinosaur." She stated, now facing the window again and staring down at the destroyed street below.

Danny glanced in the same direction as her and the two stood in silence for a few minutes, each deeply lost in their own thoughts. Danny noticed how dark it was now that the anomaly had closed, shadows were cast across the floor, caused by an upturned stool or smashed coffee table. His mind went back to what had happened a few hours prior;

"_What is it? What's wrong?"_

_Alexa looked from Danny to the glowing orb in the middle of the room, the man- who had pushed himself in front of her- was silent. This only aggravated her more._

"_Tell me." She demanded, she sounded more confident than she felt._

_Danny still said nothing; he only pushed her further out of the room._

"_Please."_

_Danny turned to her, an expression of seriousness plain on his face, _

"_Something is coming through and it's bound to be carnivorous."_

_She looked at him like he was insane, "What are you on about?"_

_He went to speak but was soon cut off by a strange barking noise. His head snapped in the direction of the sound. His eyes widened but he was hardly surprised, it was just his luck._

_A Raptor._

_It didn't seem to have noticed them yet and Danny almost breathed a sigh of relief. The therapod was making its way back towards the anomaly but it froze as a small clatter was heard by the door; Alexa had knocked something on a shelf. The raptor turned, full circle, and faced them. Its head tilted to one side as it scrutinized them. It sniffed the air and took a step forward, its claws clicking eerily on the wooden floor._

_Another step, another sniff._

_The therapod moved, painfully slowly, towards them, its beady eyes permanently fixed on Danny, occasionally his attention flickered towards Alexa momentarily before deciding that Danny was the better meal. Things escalated from there, the two couldn't remember much, only that it had happened quickly;_

_Danny had been knocked into Alexa and they had both flown through the door and into the other room, they scrambled up and once again, turned to face the oncoming creature, it was standing on the door (which had been torn from its hinges) before it had leapt forward, Danny quickly dragged the blonde out of the way and the two hit the wall as the raptor landed on the glass coffee table, sending crystal shards across the floor._

"_Move!"_

_Danny pushed her towards another door, she pushed it forcefully and the two landed in a tangled heap in her bedroom. Still lying on the floor, Danny kicked the door closed as the creature regained its bearings. They flustered for a second before moving across the room and pulling a large chest of drawers to force the door to stay shut. The chest of drawers did as intended they both took a few tentative steps back and sat on the edge of the bed._

_Time seemed to take forever to pass as they sat, silently, listening to the noises coming from the other rooms of the apartment, clearly that raptor was having a bit of a hissy fit because it could no longer get to its desired prey. The loud thumping on the door had stopped a while back, after the creature had given up on trying to get to the both of them. As suddenly as the whole phiasco began, the air fell silent. And after a moment's hesitation, Danny and Alexa headed out._

"This is a dream." Alexa's accent drew him back to the real world, he turned to her.

"What?"

"This can't be happening." She turned to him, desperately grasping at straws, "I mean; there was a dinosaur in my living room! It's not possible, no, this is a dream."

"Alexa." He spoke quietly as he tried to calm her, "This isn't a dream, nor is it the end of the world. This happens-"

She scoffed but he continued, "I work for a company known as the ARC-"

Her head shot up, eyes wide, "What?"

"- We deal with the anomalies and the creatures that come through them-"

She interrupted again, "Go back, what did you say, ARC?"

"I need to get back to England and- hang on a minute, what?"

Alexa took a step forward and stood straighter, "You said ARC."

"Yeah?"

Her face lit up, "You know about the ARC?"

Danny nodded slowly, slightly confused, "Yeah, look, I need to get back to England. Maybe we could figure this whole thing out."

"Back to the ARC?"

"Yes."

Alexa grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to the couch, "Tell me about it, all of it."

Danny hesitated.

"Please." She begged, "This is important."

He nodded and began to explain everything; his story, from the start and losing his brother, to going through the anomaly after Helen. If this woman was going to help him, she needed to know all.

**So, day one is finished. Please tell me what you think so far, your reviews feed my imagination; the more there are, the quicker the chapter is written. 'Till the next time.**


	5. Day two, part one

**One word**

**AN; Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter;**

**Beth Becker- Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy this chapter (Although it is slight filler :-D)**

**Sweets And Charades- it really makes me happy to see how you are getting into this story. Enjoy.**

**xOnceEAgainx- Thank- you, hope you like this chapter.**

**The next few days of the story may be shorter than day one, mainly 'cause a lot less goes on.**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Primeval.**

Day two, part one

_America, 07:30am_

Alexa looked down at the destroyed street below; the clean-up had started in many places but had not yet got to her side of town. She was already up and dressed wearing a pencil skirt and a red blouse but debated on whether going into work would be a good idea; a good many people had died the day before and she didn't even know if her colleges were even alive, let alone if they would be going into work. She had been on the phone for most of the previous night, many of her family were fine asides an uncle and nephew who were both in hospital, she had promised to make her way to her mother's to see the family and check in, as it were. However, she was indecisive on whether or not to leave Danny; she had only known the man for about nineteen hours and was not entirely sure if she were able to trust him. She had surprised herself by believing his story, but for some reason it all seemed plausible. After seeing a prehistoric monster saunter down her street, she was about ready to believe anything.

She glanced over her shoulder at the man in question. He was still sleeping on her coach; he seemed to have gotten to sleep quickly and easily, whereas Alexa herself had spent the night running the day's events over in her head. She tapped her china mug with her nails as she debated on whether or not to wake the napping man behind her. Hearing movement behind her told her that she no longer needed to rouse him. She turned and studied him as he sat up drowsily.

"Good night's sleep?" She asked cynically.

Danny nodded, "Best I've had in a while."

"I'm sure."

Silence filled the apartment as Alexa made her way back into the kitchen. The blonde re-appeared carrying a mug of coffee, she handed it to the brit.

"I prefer tea, actually." He joked.

"Tough." Was her answer.

Danny took a large swig of hot liquid before noting Alexa's outfit.

"You going to work?"

An indecisive murmur came from Alexa's lips before she turned and said-

"No." She had made her decision, "My nephew's in hospital after yesterday, I'm going up to see him."

Danny nodded in understanding; he almost jumped as she spoke again whilst making her way to her bedroom to change-

"And you're coming with me."

"Brilliant." Danny mumbled behind his cup.

()()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()()

_The ARC, 12:27pm_

"Yes, of course I understand the importance of the situation… Yes, I understand that the roads are empty… Yes, but the point is that I am much too busy to meet with you today… No… Fine, give me half an hour." Lester sighed; defeated and hung up the phone.

The minister had not left him alone since the whole phiasco had begun and he was beginning to become irritated with the retched man. He stood from the paper work in front of him and made his way to the door of his office. The hub hummed with activity; they were still trying to shake the rest of the world off of their scent and countless employees had spent the night answering phone calls and assuring the world that there was nothing to worry about and London had it all under control.

"Jess?"

The girl in question turned. Lester continued-

"I'm going to speak with the minister. Everything under control here?"

She gave a sympathetic look at his first statement and nodded in answer to his question.

"Nothing I can help with?" He asked, ever so slightly desperate (though, he'd never admit it.)

She shook her head, "Sorry."

He put his blazer on, mumbling a slightly irritant "_Right"_ before leaving.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Yes, mum… I'm fine… Why would I know anything about it?... well, I don't… promise… Yes, of course I'd tell you… Mum, you're panicking again… Calm down… Yes… I'll be up as soon as I can…When?... Well, when I can get away from work… I honestly haven't got a clue… Yes, I'll bring Abby too… Okay… Bye, mum."

Connor had spent about an hour on the phone and was glad when his mother had finally allowed him to hang up.

"Everything alright?" Abby handed him a cup of tea before leaning next to him on his desk.

Connor nodded, taking a mouthful of tea before asking-

"What about you."

Abby smiled lightly, "Yeah, all fine. Jack's asking questions but apart from that..."

She trailed off and the two stayed in a comfortable silence before Abby spoke again-

"Where are you taking me?"

Connor turned to her, a blank look on his face.

"The phone." Abby prompted.

"Oh, right. Mum wants to see me, and you at some point. That alright?"

The blonde nodded and grinned.

"Fine by me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_America, 08:49am_

"Come on." She groaned for the third time, rapping her fingers on the steering wheel, "Move." She mumbled before sighing and dropping he hands to her lap, "Why aren't we moving?"

"You realise that practically everyone has had the same idea as you; going to see family." Danny spoke from the passenger seat, hunched over her laptop.

Alexa raised an irritated eyebrow and turned to him.

"You can be really annoying, anyone told you that?"

He shrugged, "It's been said a couple of times."

"Shocker." She muttered sarcastically before leaning over and inspecting the screen of the device on Danny's lap, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Browsing." He stated simply.

"For what?" she asked sharply.

"A number."

She grasped the steering wheel as the line of traffic moved a few feet.

"What number?"

"A phone number."

"Danny!" She sent him a look of warning.

He gave in-

"I need to get hold of the ARC somehow."

She nodded, slightly unsure but left him to it, not really certain of anyway of which she could help.

()()()()()()()()()

_America, hospital, 09:42am_

"We're here." She stated simply, "Shut the laptop down."

Danny looked up, slightly confused. To which she answered-

"I don't want my eight year old nephew asking questions. This is going to be difficult enough as it is."

He begrudgingly obliged and shut the laptop down before carrying it in under his arm; she refused to leave him in the car on his own, not able to trust him fully.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Nathan Samson; he'll be in the children's ward."

Alexa leant on the desk as Danny trailed behind slightly. The nurse at the computer looked up.

"Are you both family?"

Alexa looked behind her and bit her lip.

"Err, yes." She feigned innocence as she smiled back at the receptionist who nodded-

"First floor, follow the signs."

"Thank you."

The two made their way up the stairs and to the children's ward. Turning the corner, they were met with three smiling faces.

"Alexa!" An older woman- Danny guessed that this was her mother- exclaimed before pulling the young blonde into a tight hug, "Thank god you're okay."

"Mom, calm down, I'm fine." Alexa managed to say before pulling out of the hug, "How's Nathan?"

A red haired woman stood from a dark blue chair, she looked older than Alexa by a few years. The two women hugged as the older spoke-

"Two cracked ribs and a broken arm."

Alexa nodded.

"Who's this?" Alexa's mother gestured to Danny.

He opened his mouth to speak but the blonde cut him off-

"He's a friend."

Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, mom. A friend."

"So he can stay out here then." A tall brunette man offered whilst holding the hand of Alexa's sister.

Alexa turned and bit her lip; unsure before answering-

"No. He comes in with me."

The older lady opened her mouth to speak and her daughter gave her a pleading look-

"Mom, please. It's complicated."

Her mother nodded solemnly, "We'll talk later. Now, go and see him."

Alexa held Danny's wrist and pulled him into the room.

"Hey, hon." Alexa spoke softly to the young boy in the bed who reached for a remote and switched of the cartoon of which he was watching with his un-plastered arm.

He smiled in greeting and didn't seem to register Danny's presence; if he did then he didn't question it.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired." Nathan rubbed his eye with his good hand.

Danny spotted a small leather arm chair in the corner of the room; he took the opportunity to continue browsing for the number. He made his way over to the corner of the room and sat down heavily- to which Alexa turned and gave him a slight glare, he ignored her. He continued to search for a way to get hold of the ARC.

"Mommy says that you might know what happened." The innocence in the child's voice was apparent.

Danny suddenly looked up, unsure as to whether Alexa would tell Nathan. She didn't.

Shaking her head Alexa spoke, "No, I don't, but I'm working on it." She said softly.

The young boy nodded and looked eagerly towards Alexa's handbag. Danny smiled; remembering that they had stopped to get the young boy something. The blonde noticed her nephews glance and reached back towards the leather bag.

"Something to keep your strength up." She smiled as she handed him a large bar of chocolate, "Don't eat it all at once, okay."

The young boy nodded.

"Got it!"

Alexa spun around a gave Danny a questioning look. He didn't even glance up as he stretched out his hand and spoke-

"I need your phone."

"I'm sorry?"

"I need your phone. I have the number."

She nodded slowly and pulled the slim, black device from the back pocket of her jeans. She paused, however, before handing the phone over. Danny gave her a pleading look.

"I'm just going outside. You can trust me, I swear."

Nathan was looking between the two, a bemused expression on his face as Alexa gave up the device. Danny thanked her and made his way to the door. Although he turned as the blonde woman spoke-

"Wait for me outside, I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded and made his way out.

()()()()()()()()()()

The phone rang.

"Come on." He muttered.

It rang again.

"Please."

Another ring.

"Lester, answer your damn phone."

The phone cut off.

So Danny tried again.

He waited.

Nothing.

"Come _on._" He spoke so loud that a few people turned in his direction; he smiled an apology and placed the phone to his ear-

_Sorry, the number you have called is currently un-available_.

Danny tried several more times in the space of about twenty minutes and got the same, mono-toned voice message. The sound of Alexa's heeled boots made him turn.

"Any luck?"

He growled in response.

**Sorry it's been so long since I have updated. I'll try to keep them more regular.**


	6. Day two, part two

**One Word**

**AN: Thank-you to Sweets And Charades for reviewing the last chapter.**

**There is quite a big time jump in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval.**

Day two, part two through to Day four, part one

_America, 10:27am_

"Who's Lester, anyway?"

Danny sighed before lowering the phone away from his ear yet again.

"How long were you listening?"

She merely shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road. He gave in an answered—

"My boss."

"I thought you lived in some prehistoric timeline."

He turned to her, a light scowl on his features.

"Fine, my boss before I fell through time."

This seemed to shut her up. She rubbed her left temple with her pointer finger and her grip loosened on the steering wheel.

"That still sounds really weird." She mumbled, staring ahead at the long line of traffic before them.

The two sat in silence for another few minutes until Danny became particularly bored and made to turn the radio up; anything would sound better than car horns and rushed but late people shouting. The sound of vibration stopped him and he grabbed the phone at his side. He hadn't noticed Alexa glancing over at the screen of the device.

"Mine." She stated quickly before plucking the mobile from his grip.

There was a pause as she answered the call—

"Hello?... Sir?... Why are you calling me?" Another pause before she stuttered, "I went to see my nephew, I assumed no one would be in today…," she swallowed after some time, "How many?" Another moment of silence, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up before passing the phone back to the man beside her. He took it as she abruptly turned back to the road, biting her bottom lip as she did. Danny notice how she had tensed. She brushed a shaky hand through her hair before taking a deep breath.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

She merely nodded, although she was clearly very flustered. He knew better than to keep questioning the subject.

"Look," she sniffed as she spoke, evidently upset about something, "If that number you found isn't picking up, why don't you find another one?" She paused as the traffic in front began to move a little, "I mean, surely the ARC has more than one number."

Danny scoffed, "it took me about three hours to find the first one."

"Actually," she retaliated, "It was only about an hour and a half. Don't exaggerate. Were you not friends with any of your workmates?"

"Yeah, of course I was."

"Well," she turned to him, giving him a slightly patronising glance, "The world may be falling apart, but face book still exists."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Laptop's in the back seat, look 'em up!"

He paused for a little moment, perhaps it would be easier. Why hadn't he thought of that?

An annoyed growl emanated from beside him.

"Move!"

Her outburst almost made him jump.

"Calm down. The traffic will ease."

"I need to get to work!" She was clearly in quite a bit of distress and, had he known her better, Danny would have inquired as to what had happened, she continued to rant—

"I should have gone in!"

"So, you're a little late-"

"A little late! Danny, I'm normally in by half seven!"

"Well look, you were busy. They'll understand."

She scoffed, "They won't." She seemed to think things through, "Why am I even talking to you? I should have called you in as soon as I found you! My boss should know about you!"

Danny froze. She wouldn't, would she? Surely she understood just how important it was that he got back to the team.

Silence filled the car as it, once again, began to roll forward slowly. After a hesitant minute or two, she spoke again; her voice was a little hoarse—

"Sorry." She mumbled sombrely, " I won't, by the way."

He smiled slightly; relieved.

()()()()()()()()()

She dropped her keys into the bowl as Danny followed in behind her. The two entered into the living room in a slight hurry. Alexa was quick to kick off her boots and move over to the side of the room where a dark, mahogany chest of drawers stood. She knelt down in front of them as Danny made himself comfortable on the couch. He watched her rummage through the middle drawer until a triumphant _"Ah-ha"_ was heard throughout the room.

She stood and turned, revealing that she was holding a small cardboard box. Danny frowned before she opened it and pulled out a small mobile phone.

"It's a little tatty but it means that you can give mine back." She gestured to the mobile in his hand, "Save mine and whatever numbers you have for the ARC on there. I'm going to get changed."

With that, she made her way past him and towards her bedroom.

Around ten minutes later, the blond made her way out of the bedroom. She now wore a light green pencil dress that came to just above the knees, a thin gold belt around her waist matched her heels. Her hair was now all pulled back in a ponytail.

A thin strand fell in her face as she leant forward to pick up her phone from beside the brit on the chair. Her heels sounded on the wooden floor as she made her way out, other than that, she stayed silent.

Before leaving the room, she turned; an unsure look plain on her face.

"You can trust me." Danny reasoned, "I'm not going anywhere."

She bit her lip, clearly not quite certain.

"Give me a couple of hours. I'll get you some clothes on my way back if I can."

Danny nodded, glancing down at the faded jeans, that were a little big, and the dark blue t shirt that he now wore.

She nodded, her hand no longer teetering on the door handle, and made her way out of the apartment.

Danny sighed and leant back in his seat. Grapping the remote control, he switched the television on; of course, on every channel was something to do with the recent anomaly situation. The death toll rising, scientists point of view, religious ideas, everything. He muted the program and, once again, began trawling through the internet in order to find some more numbers.

()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()

_Two days later, America, 06:56 pm_

A rough knock at the door sounded. Danni looked up, intrigued. Alexa's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Danny! Do not answer that!"

He scowled and slouched, once again, on the sofa. It was either that she was untrusting of him, or she was worried about the two of them being found out.

It took a little while, but she came out from the kitchen and made her way towards the front door. She brushed a strand of hair from her face as she made her way towards the door, the knocking sounded again, seeming more impatient.

"Alright!"

Alexa stepped forward and opened the door to come face to face with three large men. She immediately recognised one from work; he was part of the military area of the CIA. She froze and swallowed before shutting the door firmly on the three men. She quickly ran back into the living room; her survival instinct kicking in and began packing away the laptop at Danny's side.

"They know." Was all she stated as she placed the laptop in his hands.

Danny sprang into action, not taking too much of what was happening in. He did, however, hear the front door being pushed violently off of its hinges. He cringed before looking around for the blond; she was no longer in the room. He backed up quickly as the first man made his way into the room. It took him all of about three seconds to make his way into the bedroom, laptop in hand, and shut the door firmly behind him. He had never let Alexa know, but he feared that something like this would happen and so, he had packed up a few things two days previously. He grabbed the large rucksack from on top of the dark, wooden wardrobe just as the door was forced open. He swung quickly and managed to knock one man to the floor. He was, however, the shorter and probably lighter one of the two men that had followed Danny.

Carefully, but with speed, he placed the laptop on the end of the neatly made bed before swinging the bag again and hitting the man on his side. He stumbled but regained his footing easily and brought a swift punch to the other man's abdomen. Danny stumbled backwards; a worried cry escaped his lips—

"Alexa?"

Another punch landed, full force on his bottom jaw. The taste of copper quickly filled his mouth and he doubled over. Clearly this guy wasn't keen on giving up. Danni looked up as the man made to deliver another swift blow to his back. Thinking on his feet, he stood up straight and laded a harsh blow to the man's chin. At exactly the same time that a medium sized saucepan hit him on the back of the head. The man fell forward, landing with a dull thud on the wooden flooring. Danny glanced up; Alexa stood, saucepan in hand. Her face had glazed over like a porcelain doll. It was evident that something like this had never even crossed her mind.

There was a pause in the room as the two of them merely stared at the, now unconscious, men on the floor.

"Alexa?" He tried to pull her from her daze, "Alexa?"

She still stayed quiet.

"Alexa!"

She looked up as he continued—

"We need to leave."

**Been a while. Sorry about that. I will try to update sooner next time.**

'**Till then!**


End file.
